<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cichy pocieszyciel by Martisz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177848">Cichy pocieszyciel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz'>Martisz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dobry Loki, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Lokicentryczny, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, bez dialogu, biedny Loki, dzielenie łóżka, niech ktoś przytuli Lokiego, nieodwzajemniona miłość, pocieszanie, przyjaźń, przyjaźń Lokiego i Tony'ego, przytulanie się, smutne, trochę angstu, zauroczenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wie co to znaczy upaść. Wie, jak to jest wkurzać się i być niezrozumianym. Zna wiele z problemów, które dręczą człowieka takiego, jak Tony Stark, przez co wie, jak sobie z nimi poradzić.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cichy pocieszyciel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979416">Quiet Comforts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing">STARSdidathing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki przejechał dłonią po jego włosach gdy ten spał oparty o jego pierś; skulony, chroniony, <em>ciepły</em>.</p><p>Tony zawsze przychodził do niego, gdy był zły lub wykończony. Gdy chciał po prostu powkurzać się na ten świat, by ktoś go zrozumiał i wysłuchał – co Loki zawsze był gotów zrobić. Pozwalał śmiertelnikowi krążyć i warczeć, a kiedy ten się uspakajał, podchodził i delikatnie obejmował go za szyję. Uchwyt był silny, tak by Tony mógł go uznać za przejaw asowskiej kultury, czym był – choć <em>nie</em> dla Lokiego.</p><p>Mówił cicho, ale stanowczo i czasem spędzali godziny, dyskutując – tyle, ile Tony potrzebował, by się uspokoić.</p><p>Możliwe, że jego przyjaciel podejrzewał, że za chęcią Lokiego, by mu pomóc, stoi coś więcej, ale nawet jeśli, to udawał, że nic nie wie. Co więcej, wciąż przychodził do niego, bez względu na to, z czego mógł sobie zdawać sprawę. Ponieważ nie było nikogo innego, kto by tak łatwo mógł go zrozumieć, kto nigdy go nie oceniał i nie zbywał jego frustracji, żalu czy braku pewności siebie.</p><p>Tony przychodził do <em>niego</em>, bo mógł mu pomóc. To <em>Loki</em> robił dla niego więcej, niż potrafiła jego kobieta.</p><p>I choć to zwycięstwo miało gorzki smak, mag wciąż się nim delektował.</p><p>Starał się jak najlepiej pocieszać Tony’ego i poprawiać mu humor, a gdy ten w końcu się uśmiechał czy śmiał, sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Jeśli Loki miał szczęście, zostawał na noc; zasypiając na łóżku i wtulając się w ciepło, siłę i <em>bezpieczeństwo</em>, które oferował Loki.</p><p>Ale zawsze odchodził rankiem, opuszczając ramiona przyjaciela ze zmęczonym acz wdzięcznym uśmiechem, szedł po kawę i by znaleźć pannę Potts, znaleźć swoją <em>kochankę</em>, gdy Loki próbował ukryć, jak się na tę myśl krzywi.</p><p>Ten bolesny moment nadejdzie jednak dopiero jutro, teraz Tony opierał się o jego pierś, a Loki nie miał zamiaru tego psuć. Twarz śmiertelnika wtulała się w jego obojczyk, a palce wpijały się w jego koszulę. Był to całkowicie niewinny gest, by nawet we śnie mag nie mógł go opuścić.</p><p>Loki obejmował przyjaciela, przytulając go do siebie. Gdy ten spał, muskał ustami jego włosy. Nie potrzebował tyle snu, co śmiertelnicy i cieszył się tą umiejętnością, która pozwalała mu na spędzanie ich wspólnych nocy bez zasypiania. Mógł zapamiętać każdą chwilę, nie ominąć ani sekundy.</p><p>Bez względu na to, jak szybko mijały.</p><p>Loki westchnął cicho i znów musnął ustami głowę Tony’ego. Wdychał jego zapach, pozwalał swoim palcom głaskać jego plecy, czując materiał i pragnąc, by to była skóra.</p><p>Pragnął wielu rzeczy, ale wiedział, że jeśliby się spełniły, to tylko zraniłoby Tony’ego. Pragnął, by Tony i jego kobieta zerwali swą romantyczną więź, ale wiedział, że to złamałoby serce jego przyjaciela. Wiedział także, że zdobycie tak upragnionej miłości może nawet nie być możliwe.</p><p>Pragnął też pocałować usta Tony’ego, ignorując jego romantyczny związek, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Zniszczyłoby to ich przyjaźń, a także poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które oferował i zaufanie, którym był obdarzony. Nie mógł – nie miał zamiaru tak ryzykować.</p><p>Więc pozostanie pocieszycielem i przyjacielem, ciesząc się milczącymi nocami spędzanymi w swoim łóżku z Tonym, z sercem pełnym najsłodszej rozkoszy i najostrzejszego bólu, bo Tony nie był jego i nie był asem. I on, i ich wspólny czas byli tymczasowi i, bez względu na wszystko, Loki zawsze go straci.</p><p>W miłości i w życiu losem Lokiego jest tylko obejmowanie Tony’ego Starka i rozpaczanie po nim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>STARS nie była w stanie otagować tego Tony/Pepper, dlatego tego tagu nie ma. W sumie tak naprawdę nie jest ważne z <em>kim</em> jest Tony, ważniejsze z kim nie jest, więc zrobiłam tak samo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>